Hey Stephen
by waterfairie
Summary: Mikan's been in love with Natsume for years and all she wants to do is let him know. Will she be brave enough to reveal her deepest secret? Based on and including Taylor Swift's 'Hey Stephen'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So, this is my first fanfiction, I was just looking through a list of Taylor Swift songs when **_**bam!**_** this song just stuck out and screamed 'POTENTIAL FANFICTION'. So read, enjoy, review. Note: I do not own the song 'Hey Stephen' nor Gakuen Alice. On with the story! (And take the time to listen to the song :D)**

**Hey Stephen**

Mikan's POV:

_My gosh *sigh* _was all that went through my head as he walked past me. This was basically how everyday seemed to go. It was about 6 years ago that this all started. When we met. As we became friends. It was about 6 years ago that I realized that I just might be in love with Natsume Hyuuga.

Tragic, isn't it? When I first arrived at Gakuen Alice, then learned that I had to be partners with that boy, I thought my head might explode. Why would anyone have wanted to hang around with some perverted, cold-hearted, downright mean, jerk! He always teased me and did anything he could to make me angry. Yet, somehow, I couldn't help but love every second of it. Of course I didn't realize this for a while. But then, after Hotaru's constant nagging, like "Oh, come on Mikan, it's plain on your face, we all know how bad you've fallen for Hyuuga," it sort of hit me. She was right. I fell for Natsume. I fell hard.

And how could I not? I mean, have you seen this guy? He was undoubtedly the most handsome 17 year old I had ever seen. No joke. But that's not everything. Sometimes, when I see him staring at me, even though I don't know why, I just want to jump up and kiss him, not even caring who's watching. But I would never do that, it's just weird. Not to mention the fact that that fan club of his (mostly Sumire) would probably choke the life out of me if I did. Yet in the end, I didn't care. Because through all the horrible teasing, the mean names, and the occasional kind moments, there is no one else that I'd rather spend another second with.

Honestly, I believed that a couple like us could work. I truly wished it would, though I'd never tell him that. Even though I've had my share of chances. Every other girl says she is so in love with Natsume, but how do they really know. When I think about it, he acts as if he really hates all those girls. But I've noticed that when he's with me, he doesn't send those feelings. He's less hostile and sometimes even open with me. There is so much to him, I know it. Even if he refuses to show the world, I know.

I want to be the one who can see him for who he really is, for what I believe he is. Because I don't think any other girl in the world could figure it out. I'd walk through fire for him (which, considering it's Natsume, I might have to) just to show how much I cared.

Well, back to reality, I could see Natsume, now sitting under what had become our sakura tree over the years. Finally, I couldn't help it and started over to sit beside him. After all that internal ranting, I just needed to be next to him.

I know. I've got it bad.

**Well, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! I'd love any kind of feedback. This story shouldn't be too long. It wasn't supposed to be a chapter story originally but, you know. Anywho, I shouldn't take too long. So long for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am, back again with the next chapter! Sorry the last one was so short. I've only gotten one view so far :/ so I hope others will come. Enjoy!**

**Hey Stephen**

Natsume's POV:

After all this time, it's like I don't even need to hear her loud, obnoxious voice to know that she's coming closer to me. It's as if I can sense her presence. As I lounged beneath the sakura tree I could feel Mikan getting closer and closer until, finally, "Natsume!" was called out. Really, I couldn't help but smile internally. How that girl had pushed through the past 6+ years of harassment that I had been dishing out and still wanted to hang around me, I honestly couldn't figure out. But man, was I glad that she stuck around. Though I know it's cliché to say, Mikan truly was the only light in my darkness. There was just something about her, and I could only feel a real sort of happiness with her and no matter what; I never wanted to have to part with her. Because, I'll admit it, I loved this girl. I had tried not to make that a point to her directly, hell; I'd given her the exact opposite impression. But regardless of what she thought, I loved her.

There she was now, screaming my name out again. How annoying, ugh. _But adorable too_, some part of my brain reminded me. And yes, I admit, it was.

Out of nowhere, it seemed she plopped down next to me, smiling; the way she always was. Some things never did change.

"Oi Polka Dots, is it really necessary to be so loud? I swear I'm losing my hearing in one ear, thanks to you. Care to turn it down a notch?" I shot at her in an irritated tone. I could see her cheeks puff out and her eyes narrow the way they did whenever I offended her in some silly way.

"Natsume," she shouted angrily, "I am 17, stop calling me Polka Dots!"

"Well fine then," I retaliated and then proceeded to pull at her collar and look down her shirt. I really meant no harm by this, like with the panties thing, I just knew it'd piss her off to be called by something in association with her undergarments. Now that she actually had boobs, her bra was an easy target. Except for today. The day she decided to wear a hot pink bra with ruffles of black lace. _Oh, uh . . . um . . . _was all that I thought as I quickly let go and leaned back against the tree.

"Whatever, Polka Dots." I told her again, not wanting to say much else.

"Ugh, you PERVERT!" she screamed for all to hear. _Awkward, but just hilarious,_ I thought to myself, _well, while I'm at it, I might as well keep pushing her._

"Geez, I'm so perverted? Is it really necessary to flaunt yourself like that all over campus? And what would you be doing wearing that much frill under your clothes? Trying to impress me, Polka?" I smirked at that last bit. Oh, this one was going to send her over the edge.

"I . . . you . . . uh . . . perv . . . _ugh_!" she barely got out, not even knowing how to form a comeback. _Ah, speechless. Mission accomplished._ Now that we had no more to say, she huffed, crossed her arms, and began to pout. She had the cutest look when her lower lip stuck out like that, and I could see a faint blush on her cheeks. Though, I personally thought she looked her most beautiful when she smiled, this look was okay too. Any look was okay, except for her truly sad crying face. Little did she know, it broke my heart to see her cry. That's why I never took it too far.

"So why are you here, anyways?" I asked her. I hadn't really gotten to that point yet.

"Well, I," she paused for a second, looking like she needed to reword something, "I decided you needed some company, that's all." There was something else behind her words, I could tell, I just didn't feel like figuring it out. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the tree, listening to nothing in particular. Suddenly, I could feel her tense at my side, as if she had more to say. Then she sprang up.

"I've got to go." She said hastily, then moved quickly to the sidewalk and retreated to her dorm. She really was a sight to see. I watched her figure until it disappeared. _Hm, that was sort of odd . . . but it is Mikan I guess . . . oh well._ There really was a lot that girl couldn't see. It was shocking that after so long, she never did figure out how I felt about her. She was a little thickheaded, to be fair, but still. As graduation became closer and closer to the present, I thought, maybe, it would be better if my feelings were out in the air. But how does someone like me bring that up in conversation?

It would happen though, one way or another. Before I left this academy, Mikan would know my true feelings for her. I swear it.

**Chapter 2 done! I hope you enjoyed it. I also hope I captured Natsume's character right. Please review. You'll make me happy. :) Chapter 3 soon! (okay, well, sort of soon. You know; midterms, study study, insanity, the good stuff) Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! So, I really have nothing to say. . . . um, here's chapter 3, enjoy!**

**Hey Stephen**

Mikan's POV:

_Ugh, baka, baka, baka; why did you run away? _I mentally yelled at myself as I flopped on my bed. He just made me so nervous and I just wanted to say everything right then and there. Oh, but imagine how that would have gone over. And that was what was most scary. I wasn't sure what would have happened. So I ran, like a chicken. _Baka_ I repeated.

I really didn't understand myself. I was always so calm with him, yet at times he made me feel insane. Geez, maybe I was crazy. I grabbed my pillow and hugged it close to myself, not knowing what else to do. _Stupid boy, _I thought_ making me feel all weird and funny, but really happy and just really, really confused *sigh*_

How was I going to survive another year like this? This summer, then another year. _And then I'd graduate. We'd all graduate. Would I even see Natsume again, after this_? Just his name sent butterflies through me. And that thought stopped me. _What happened if I never saw him again?_ That made me want to break down in tears. Ah, what a dilemma I've created.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door and Hotaru, my best friend for what seemed like forever, walked into my room, not needing me to let her in.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked in a bored tone, always the indifferent. I realized that I had, in fact, started crying, _damn_. "What, was Hyuuga harassing you again? Everyone heard you screaming at him, you know." She chuckled a little, considering this was basically a daily thing.

"Hotaru, you know you've been right all along so don't try to make me feel bad." I shot at her, a little bitterly. I just hated that she had been so right, and only I had taken so long to figure it out. Why did she have to be right?

"Hey, I know how you feel, remember?" she reminded me. Hotaru had recently developed a crush on Natsume's best friend, Ruka. Little did she know that Ruka had felt the exact same way for twice as long as she had. But I didn't want to tell her, I'd let her get there on her own. I have to admit, having a little knowledge over Hotaru made me feel smug, I just didn't show it.

"Anyway," Hotaru's voice broke my thoughts, "since we're on that subject, I actually found something and I thought it might interest you." I gave her a confused look, completely mystified by what she said. She walked over to my laptop, something given to all high school students, and pulled up some kind of music site. I was still lost.

"A song?" I asked, "Why?" This was odd. By the time I really paid attention to what Hotaru was looking for she had already found it. 'Hey Stephen' by Taylor Swift. I knew her. Hotaru had gained interest in American music and she got me hooked too. Taylor Swift was my favorite artist, though this song was new to me. Hotaru clicked play and the music began to fill my room. It had a fun and catchy tune and I immediately loved it.

**Hey Stephen I know looks can be deceiving, but I know I saw a light in you. As we walked we were talking, I didn't say half the things I wanted to. Of all the girls tossin' rocks at your window, I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold. Hey Stephen, boy you might have me believing I don't always like to be alone.**

**Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel, can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you, can't help it if there's no one else. Mm, I can't help myself.**

**Hey Stephen I've been holdin' back this feeling so I've got some things to say to you. I've seen it all so I thought that I'd never seen nobody shine the way you do. Way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name; it's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change. Hey Stephen why are people always leaving? I think you and I should stay the same.**

**Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel, can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you, can't help it if there's no one else. Mm, I can't help myself.**

**They're dimmin' the streetlights, you're perfect for me, why aren't you here tonight? I'm waitin' alone now, so come on and come out and pull me near, and shine, shine, shine.**

**Hey Stephen I could give you fifty reasons why I should be the one you choose. All those other girls, well they're beautiful, but would they write a song for you?**

**I can't help it if you look like an angel, can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you, can't help it if there's no one else. **

**Mm, I can't help myself if you look like an angel, can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you, can't help it if there's no one else. Mm I can't help myself. **

The music came to an end and all I could think was how Natsume and I had embodied that song so perfectly. Every line was just more proof of how deeply I felt for this guy. It made me want to cry. Ugh, I couldn't believe the mess I'd put myself in. I looked down to Hotaru who had a sad look on her usually stoic face. I understood just why she had found that song and showed it to me. Her feelings towards Ruka where reflected in this song as well. I leaned over and unthinkingly gave her a hug. Luckily, she didn't pull out her baka gun as I expected her to. She put an arm around me as well and we stood like that for a while.

I was happy Hotaru was my best friend, especially now. We were at the same place and it was nice to know I wasn't alone. I just wished that song could have helped more. Who knows, maybe it could. But right now, I really wasn't in the mood to think about it too much. I wasn't really in the mood to think about anything too much. _*sigh*_

**Thanks for reading! Please review :) next chapter soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel really bad now because it's been weeks since I've updated. Sorry! Crazy school stuff, but I'm working to finish up. Chapter 4 read and review :)**

**Hey Stephen**

Natsume's POV:

_This girl is insufferable! She's barley looked at me for the past two week; what the hell did I do?_ I was yelling at myself in the sakura tree. Mikan had been avoiding me; it seems, ever since that underwear incident a few weeks ago. It's like I really pissed her off! She'd never gotten that sulky and distant all the other times I'd teased her. Now what could the problem be?

Oh no; she's making me feel guilt for my actions. Dammit, how does she do that?

I sat up high in the tree, avoiding people and secretly looking for Mikan. That girl made me insane sometimes and I didn't know what I was supposed to do.

It was then that I became aware that someone was present below the branches. I looked down and found Mikan, with sad eyes looking at the tree, holding a guitar in one hand. I needed to get my ears checked. . . . _Wait, since when can she play the guitar?_ She put her free hand to the tree, whispered something, then sighed and turned around to sit with her back against it. She positioned her guitar and began to strum an unrecognizable tune.

She hummed quietly then sang with a shockingly beautiful voice. I was entranced, and listened closely to the words being sung. **(A/N: Please refer to the previous chapter for lyrics)** As she sang, realization hit me; she was in love with some guy. Not good. Whoever it was, he was defiantly going to burn.

The song drifted to a close and she relaxed slightly; a sad, yet triumphant smile on her face. The smile slowly faded and she looked devastated for a moment as she silently whispered out "Natsume'.

I froze where I was; stunned and afraid to make any kind of noise. I guess that meant . . . the song was meant for me? No, it couldn't be, could it? The pieces began to fall into place; her puppy dog attitude, changing to hesitant, all the times she avoided me, the song, sung under our tree. In a way, it did make sense. And I thought I might jump for joy right there. _Ugh._

But, Mikan Sakura was in love with me! Geez why was I so happy about this? I had always suspected as well as wished for as much. To have it confirmed sent waves of happiness.

Now, the only problem was; what now?

How was I supposed to act on this? Obviously, I wasn't meant to hear the song, but I did. So I needed to figure out how to use this information to my advantage. After all, this seemed like the opening I had been searching for to reveal my feelings to her. But how to go about it . . . I wasn't quite sure.

Well, I'd figure it out eventually, but for the time being, I enjoyed the discovery I'd made. I don't think anything in my life had ever made me smile as much.

**Yay, I finally finished the chapter! Sorry again for the wait (and the fact that it's kinda short). Final chapter, up next (most likely. I'll try to work as fast as I can). Please please please review, I'd appreciate it so much! Thanks y'all!**


End file.
